


Aisling

by SiwgrGalon



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Arnold Cunningham (mentioned), Drag Queens, Elder Thomas (mentioned), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Glitter, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nabulungi Hatimbi (mentioned), mcpriceley, some weird seducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiwgrGalon/pseuds/SiwgrGalon
Summary: In which Connor drags up, gets flirty and Kevin doesn't immediately know what to make of it.  ‘How did you get it so smooth?’  Kevin couldn’t resist running his hand from Connor’s stomach down to just below his hips, stopping himself before straying into indecency in front of his family.  A chuckle shook Connor’s frame, while the look he gave Kevin was equal parts amused and teasing.  ‘Well, wouldn’t you like to know.’





	Aisling

Theoretically, Kevin had known what to expect. Connor had, after all, warned him that there would be a drag act as part of the performance, and that Jack and his family might not want to come along, considering the Mormon stance on men dressing up as women.

What the redhead had conveniently left out was that he would be part of said act. As a drag queen, too, going by the name of Aisling Divine.

Or that they would be performing, among others, a song called ‘Sex is in the Heel’.

Or that Connor would, for the same song, wear nothing but something akin to a swimsuit, a trenchcoat and a pair of sky-high green heels, which made Alison - Jack’s wife - gasp in jealousy.

‘I can’t even walk properly in heels that high,’ she had whispered over the raving applause.

‘And then your boyfriend comes along and dances in them like a pro before doing a backflip, as if it’s no big deal.’

If Kevin’s smile had looked a bit smug, she hadn’t commented on it.

Watching Connor, though, he couldn’t deny that it was a bit unfair, maybe. And just a little unsettling, too. Not just his apparent ability in high heels, but his… her… overall appearance. Now, as they took their bows, the tight bodice was gone.

In its stead, Connor’s alter ego was wrapped in a short, well-tailored dress, the skirt springing open just above her hips into a sort of short petticoat, or whatever you called poofy skirts. In between dance moves, Kevin had been able to see the layers of tulle giving it its shape and spring; much shorter, and he - and the audience - would’ve been treated to even cheekier sights, quite literally.

The whole outfit nicely accentuated the dancer’s long legs and his lean figure, in a way his partner had never looked at it. It was incredibly feminine, _Connor_ was incredibly feminine, and it conjured up some fairly confusing feelings from deep inside Kevin.

As the house lights went up, he sat dazed, trying to wrap his head around what he’d just seen. They’d agreed to meet in the foyer straight after, to also meet Poptarts, Arnold and Naba, who’d left the whole booking at bit late and sat up on the balcony.

Somehow, Kevin was happy they’d sat apart, because this way he’d been able to concentrate on Connor without anyone poking fun at him.

When he finally made it into the foyer, he immediately spotted his partner. Then again, it wasn’t as if he could hide, considering the bright, ginger hair cascading down his back. Even in a gaggle of drag queens, Connor stuck out, albeit not in a bad way.

When the redhead caught sight of Kevin, a brilliant smile lit up his face, accompanied by a cheerful little wave. As if on their own accord, the former missionary’s step quickened until he reached the queen's side.

‘Hi,’ he said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Connor’s lips. His friends and fellow students knew about their relationship, so it came as a surprise when his boyfriend elegantly dodged the attempt.

‘Hello, gorgeous,’ he purred, opting to hug Kevin close instead. The blonde hadn’t realized the redhead was wearing fake breasts, but as they pushed against him, the warmth in his belly rose once again.

When they untangled themselves, the former district leader must’ve caught sight of Kevin’s slightly hurt look, because he ran a finger down his cheek.

‘I’ll kiss you later,’ he said, a silky huskiness to his voice.

‘When I’m rid of the layers and layers of makeup and won’t smear lipstick all over your face.’

Behind Kevin, Jack just gave a little wave, obviously insecure in approaching Connor-as-Aisling, but Alison had no such qualms. With a small giggle, she embraced the surprised-looking man, before taking a step back to look him up and down.

‘Gosh, you’re gorgeous,’ she said, wonder evident in her voice, as she looked around at the other queens, bidding their farewell before turning to their own friends and families.

‘You all are.’

Before Connor could reply with more than a small smile and a bow of his head in thanks, the others caught up with the small group.

‘That. was. awesome!’ Some things never changed, Kevin mused, as Arnold excitedly seemed to forget about his indoor voice.

‘I never knew you could look this girly! Or wait, do you want to be a girl? Because, you know, if you do, that’s totally okay with us, Connor,’ Arnold rambled on.

‘Oh no, I called you Connor. And I did it again! Do you want to be called that? Do we use another name? I’m so sorry if this was offensive, oh, no no no, I’m so sorry!’

Kevin saw rather than heard the laughter shaking his partner's frame, as he raised his hand to interrupt.

‘Arnold, Arnold, Arnold,’ only on the third time did the name catch, the chubby man’s mouth falling shut with an audible click as he stared at Connor.

‘It’s alright. I don’t want to be a woman, you can still call me Connor and thank you very much for the compliment.’

Nabulungi took her partner’s place, also going in for a hug, followed by Chris.

‘Oh, this is unfair,’ he mumbled as his head disappeared somewhere in the vicinity of Connor’s chest.

‘With heels, I feel even tinier than usual. And hugging you like this is awkward, for an entirely different reason. And gosh, I'll look like a disco ball after this, right?’

Oh, yes, glitter. There was a lot of it, on Connor's shoulders, his arms, and Kevin was sure on himself, too. Before he could question its source, one of the other queens came back, shooting Connor a smirk before throwing a hand full of fine glitter in to the middle of their group. Just through luck, it missed Kevin, but it landed all over Poptarts and, in parts, Connor, too. 

'Now you do, darling,' their unknown attacker proclaimed, giving the redhead a high five before disappearing back into the small crowds.

Laughter had always been a wonderful sound to Kevin’s ears, and hearing it tonight - after spending half the show worrying there would be some sort of blow up over this, because of their formerly shared faith, it was some much needed relief.

‘I’m sure I could get you a pair of heels or boobs, if you want.’

At that, Poptarts took a step back, eyeing Connor suspiciously, before a grin once again took hold over the shorter man’s face.

‘You wish. On that note, though, you really do look like a girl. It’s a bit crazy, really.’

Once again, Connor graciously inclined his head and even threw in a flutter of his eyelashes for good measure.

‘It’s hard work, I’ll say that much.’

‘How is looking pretty hard work?’

Trust Arnold to put his foot in - something which, much to Kevin’s amusement, clocked his former companion a swat from both Naba and Alison, simultaneously.

‘You’re speaking to a lady!’

Out of all of them, Nabulungi seemed the one who had the least problems with how to address Connor-as-Aisling. She was also first to whip out her phone to take a picture with her best friend, Connor bending down so their faces would be at the same height.

‘She’s right, you know,’ the redhead said to Arnold after the man in question had taken a number of pictures and selfies.

‘I’m wearing three pairs of tights, high heels, and a wig, and that’s just the beginning.’

Somehow, that seemed to break the spell, and conversation flowed easily. Uncharacteristically, Kevin decided to step back, observing the scene rather than taking part for most of it.

He felt like it was the right thing to do, the perfect thing to do, given he’d never seen Connor like this and probably wouldn’t see him in drag again all that soon. For all his initial confusion, Kevin found himself very much liking it, liking Connor like this.

The red wig was a stand-out, yes, but so was the rest - he looked downright delectable, and if Kevin wasn’t so sure that it was the who, rather than the what, making him feel this way, he’d seriously questioned his sexuality.

As it was, he appreciated the sight. Connor’s legs looked even more spectacular up close, the tights only hiding so much of the familiar muscle; the way he held and used his hands, often already used with a elegance instilled through years of ballet class, looked downright dainty.

The makeup, that was a bit of a game changer in Kevin’s eyes. He didn’t think it cheap, or inappropriate, but you didn’t see your boyfriend wearing bright red lipstick, plenty of glittering, green eyeshadow and a sharp, precise and most importantly bold black eyeliner every day. Not to mention the fake lashes, which didn’t look all that comfortable, but their effect was spectacular.

Yet what was most enticing, Kevin thought, and possibly sexiest was the way Connor was, and wasn’t, himself. Of course, the old saying ‘clothes make the man’ existed for a reason. And yes, he’d seen the redhead change into a character simply by putting on a costume.

Drag wasn’t like those costumes, though. Going by his demeanour, the way he talked and held himself, it was more like Connor’s tap shoes. His ballet gear. The gosh-awful neon tank top he liked to wear for jazz class, and which Kevin would’ve liked to see getting lost. Or burnt.

It was another part of him, and it brought out another side of Connor. A flirty, overt side, downright shameless in some parts if the stage performance was anything to go by - slightly different to the ‘normal’ Connor, who sometimes struggled with fully detaching himself from the Church’s teachings, surprisingly enough.

It was as confusing as it was enticing, and McKinley’s overt flirtiness made Kevin yearn for him in a way that wasn’t entirely new, but entirely unexpected given the situation.

Kevin found himself instantly falling in love with it, just a little.

As the attention shifted, the conversation switching from drag and heels and dresses to their lives, their loves, to college and work and more general things, it felt like the time for Kevin to pay a little more attention, even just through small gestures, to the man at his side, at least theoretically. But when he reached out to take Connor’s hand, he elegantly sashayed over and pulled Kevin a few steps further away.

‘You alright?’

Why did Connor sound concerned, or unsure? In reassurance, Kevin just nodded, taking advantage of their position to covertly look his boyfriend up and down again.

‘Are you checking me out?’

Beneath the mirth and slight mockery, Kevin could detect a hint of flirting, and he couldn’t resist entering the game.

‘Why would I not? I’ve rarely seen you look this good, especially in those last few weeks.’

‘Like what you see, then?’

‘Oh, very much,’ this time it was Kevin who purred, wetting his lips as he held Connor’s gaze.

‘Very much indeed. This dress is stunning on you, genuinely. And shockingly enough, you don’t look cheap from up close, either.’

‘Well, good thing that you wouldn’t have to pay either way, no?’

The former missionary couldn’t stop the laugh, but reduced the volume as soon as the first sounds left his mouth. Quick-witted as ever, Connor’s jibes had a new quality.

‘True, true. But this raises so many questions.’

‘Such as?’

Going by his voice, Connor’s intrigue was piqued, so Kevin decided to up his game, up the flirting and teasing a little more.

‘How did you get it so smooth?’

Kevin couldn’t resist running his hand from Connor’s stomach down to just below his hips, stopping himself before straying into indecency in front of his family.

A chuckle shook Connor’s frame, while the look he gave Kevin was equal parts amused and teasing.

‘Well, wouldn’t you like to know.’ He finally sidled up to his boyfriend, instead of standing across from him. As he playfully bumped their hips together, the layers of his skirt added a new sensation to the oh-so-familiar motion.

It was all so very delicious.

‘I’ll tell you later,’ the redhead murmured, his voice deliciously low as he shot their friends a look.

‘When there are less ears around.’

‘Whoa, whoa, guys, hold on to your horses!’

Poptarts’ eyes were wide as saucers as he turned towards at the couple. In contrast, Connor looked like the picture of innocene - or as much as he could, considering his made up state.

‘Really, Connor?’

‘What?’

The grin on his face was wide and a little smug, prompting his former companion to roll his eyes.

‘If you could wait with getting it on until any witnesses are gone, that’d be much appreciated.’

‘We weren’t?!’

To Kevin, and probably to everyone’s, amusement, Poptarts only raised one eyebrow before shaking his head in obvious exasperation.

‘I swear, I sometimes liked you better when you were still turning it off. At least then I didn’t have to worry about my best friend jumping his boyfriend’s bones in front of my eyes.’

‘I’m not going to dignify that with a comment,’ came the immediate, sharp reply; it was all Aisling, no Connor.

‘Just imagine I was one of your sisters. Your oldest sister!’

‘Eimear? She’d probably be keen on watching,’ Connor shot back.

‘Also this sounds a lot like I’m admitting to something I didn’t do or intend.’

Now Poptarts was grinning, visibly pleased at getting a little rise out of his friend. His elbow connected with Connor’s hip, and going by the grin they shared, nothing was taken as an insult.

The mission had brought them all close, and Kevin saw himself and Arnold reflected in Connor’s and Chris’s friendship ever so often. It was comforting to have someone to not just share the mission with, but everything that happened after.

A yawn broke the reverie; it was the ungirliest thing Kevin had Connor seen doing all night, and it prompted chuckles all aorund.

‘Don’t look at me like that,’ the redhead chided.

‘A lady’s energy doesn’t last forever. So I think it’s time for me to get out of this garb, and for you to head to your respective abodes.

‘If you don’t mind, we’ll retire, too.’

Dramatically throwing his hair, Connor turned around and, with a funny wiggle of his hips, made his way towards what Kevin assumed was backstage. Halfway there, the redhead stopped and turned around once more, the act of his drag persona long gone.

‘You coming, Kev?’

‘I thought we were all supposed to head home?’

He could see the moment Aisling made her reappearance. The coy look Connor threw over his shoulder, directly aiming it at the younger man, said everything.

‘I need someone to unzip me. Please?’

//////

The first thing to come off in Connor’s dressing room were the lashes. With a sigh of relief, the wig followed in their wake, carefully put on the dressing table.

Like he had been asked to, Kevin unzipped the dress. It was strangely intimate, even though he’d undressed Connor countless of times, and it prompted the blond to run one of his hands over the newly exposed skin. Goosebumps rose on the redhead’s shoulders, Kevin was pleased to notice, as he peeled of the mic tape without being asked to.

Just like Aisling had been facinating, the transformation back to being Connor was intriguing to follow.

‘So how did you manage to make it all look so smooth?’

This time, Kevin travelled Connor’s body with his gaze, zoning in on his crotch before meeting his eyes again.

‘It’s immensely unsexy, and potentially a bit painful,’ came the prompt answer.

As he spoke, Connor simultaneously started rolling down layers of fabric. The action revealed familiar pale skin, but also the beginnings of what looked to be silver stripes, running along the redhead’s hipbones and disappearing below the now slightly bunched up material.

‘But as it turns out, duct tape has plenty of uses.’

‘Oh my gosh, you did not… tape yourself flat?’

The way Connor looked at Kevin was answer enough, but the older man still made to speak.

‘Well, not quite? You just… excuse me if this sounds crude, but pop your balls back to where they came from, pull the rest back and the tape just makes sure nothing strays from its dictated place. I wouldn’t want to take anyone’s eye out during flips or high-kicks, would I now.’

For a second, the room was silent enough to hear a pin drop and the two men held each other’s eyes, before bursting into laughter.

‘Oh my gosh, Connor, you’re impossible! But that explains so much!’

Kevin wiped his eyes while Connor tried his best to get himself back in check, but neither of them could quite stop giggling.

‘Like what?’

With his hands on his hips, tights rolled down to reveal the fine line of reddish-blonde hair leading to his crotch, and a full face of makeup, Connor looked like nothing Kevin would’ve dared to imagine.

The sight alone managed to set the younger man off again, but the redhead’s slightly raised eyebrow only added to his mirth.

‘Like the fact that you, who already has very little body hair, were clean shaven all of a sudden.’

‘What can I say, your teeth near my dick are risky enough at times, I don’t need to be pulling out hair where it hurts most,’ came the immediate answer, Connor’s saccharine sweet as he bent down to free his legs from the first pair of tights.

‘But don’t get used to it, because while I’m flexible, it’s still a lot of effort. Not to mention that I don’t really fancy cutting myself, either.’

He hadn’t fully stood up again when warm hands landed square on his hips, Kevin’s thumbs slipping under the nylon and rubbing the soft spot just between the dancer’s hipbones and the silver tape.

‘Good. I don’t think I like the whole 15-year-old boy aesthethic.’

In response, Connor slung his arms around Kevin’s neck, pulling him a bit closer still. Tilting his head to the side just slightly, he allowed their lips to nearly touch, keeping but a hair’s width between them.

‘Is that so?’

Somehow, it had turned from joking to weirdly seductive, with one of Connor’s hands gently scratching Kevin’s hairline while their breaths mingled. All it allowed was for the younger man to nod, their noses bumping, and hum in agreement.

As soon as the confirmation had left him, a cheeky, yet somewhat predatory, grin light up the other man’s dolled-up face.

‘Well, then, I reckon you won’t have a problem with holding out until it’s all grown back.’

With that, he - surprisingly daintily - licked the tip of his partners nose, dropped his arms and, to the sound of a yelp pitched somewhere between mild disgust and offence, twisted out of Kevin’s grip.

Jumping forward with a giggle only created distance for so long.

Mere seconds later, the blonde slung his arms around Connor from behind, pulling their bodies flush together once more. This time, it was Connor who sqeualed in protest, but it immediately gave way to laughter as nimble fingers tickled his sides.

‘Ah, Kevin, stop!’

All his wriggling and winding was for naught. The other man held on tightly, laughing at the way Connor tried to escape; they both knew that, if the redhead really wanted to, he would have no problem to duck out of the game.

‘Nah,’ Kevin breathed in his ear, his fingers still dancing over trembling, shaking skin.

‘For those comments, I should tickle you until you wet yourself.’

‘Try me,’ Connor wheezed, between bouts of laughter.

‘The way things are looking, or shall I say pointing, I wouldn’t be the only one to get wet. But I’m the only one with a change of clothes!’

That just set them off again, but after another minute of merciless tickling, Kevin ceased his attack. As they caught their breaths, the odd giggle slipping out here and there, his fingers switched to gently stroking, before one of his hands landed on Connor’s stomach, just below his bellybutton.

He pressed a kiss to the redhead’s bare shoulder, before gently placing his chin on the same spot. One of Connor’s hands came up, stroking Kevin’s neck, as their breaths slowly reached a normal level again.

‘Does this freak you out?’

‘What, you in tights? Nah, I’ve seen that before,’ Kevin replied, grinning. When their eyes met in the mirror, he could see Connor roll his in response.

‘You know what I mean, Kevin!’

‘I’m not sure I do.’

‘Me in drag, make-up and all. It’s not exactly what we were taught is appropriate, is it?’

Unsure how to react, Kevin took a slow breath, touching his lips to the cheek next to his when he felt Connor tense slightly.

‘Well, this - you in nothing but women’s tights, duct tape on your privates and a slightly over-the-top face of make up is a bit freaky, yes.’ He couldn’t help the small chuckle escaping him. It was a rather funny sight.

Connor responded in kind, before slapping Kevin’s forearm with his free hand.

‘Be serious!’

‘I am. I may have had a minor freakout when you first came on stage, but that was more because I didn’t know how Jack and Alison would react… and yes, because I was a bit taken aback at first,’ Kevin mused. And it was true - while Connor’s appearance had been a surprise, and one that Kevin grappled with for a second or two, it was his family’s reaction that kept him on edge.

‘But freaked out by you in drag? Not really. Confused by my own feelings, maybe, because I found it weirdly sexy, but I realized that that’s because it’s you, not because it’s you looking like a girl.’

As if in emphasis, he flicked one of Connor’s nipples, eliciting a surprised gasp Kevin very much enjoyed. When he talked, the former district leader’s voice trembled, just a little.

‘Is it weird if I was freaked out?’

Ah, so this was were it was going.

‘Well, why were you?’

The sigh was deep, but it didn’t sound sad. Instead, a small, self-deprecating smile landed on Connor’s lips, and his hand left Kevin’s neck to hold onto his forearm instead.

‘Promise me you won’t laugh?’

‘I promise.’

Sighing again, Connor closed his eyes, a low groan leaving the back of his throat.

‘This is going to sound so weird, but… with the wig I was supposed to wear at first, I looked like my mother.’

Oh. Given Connor’s family history, Kevin saw how his partner would find that weird, to put it mildly.

‘Yeah, okay, I see how that’d freak you out.’

When he opened his eyes, their gazes meeting in the mirror once again, Kevin gave in to his urge and cuddled Connor closer still. He didn’t look sad, though, more pensive, as if trying to make up his mind about something.

‘But that wasn’t what freaked me. Well, it did, a little, I guess, but what really got me is that… for the first time, I didn’t feel that pang of, I don’t know, guilt or whatever. Shame. Sadness, of missing her. It stung, yes, but only once, and short, and nothing came of it.’

He leaned his head against Kevin’s, stroking his arm, as if waiting for him to pass judgement. When nothing came, apart from a slight nudge, the redhead continued, as if taking a silent prompt.

‘I just looked at myself, with my wig and my makeup, and thought “Oh, that’s probably what mom looked like when she was younger”. And then I realized I didn’t want to look like her, and be reminded of everything my parents did and said, whenver I walked by a mirror, so I just changed it. Without wasting another thought, without feeling down or anything. I didn’t even feel guilty for it… I just sent a pic to Eimear, and we had a laugh about it, and that was that.

‘And I don’t know what to think of that.’

‘Well, do you care for my opinion on this?’

If Kevin had learnt one thing since Uganda, whether it was through Connor or generally through growing up and not being treated like the prodigy child by everyone he came across, then that sometimes your opinion wasn’t welcome and could bring more hurt than anything else. To his relief, Connor nodded, silently.

‘I think you’re brave to acknowledge that feeling,’ Kevin started, keeping a close eye on Connor.

‘But I also think that’s important. Because it means that you’ve probably come to terms with it, or are fully coming to terms with it, and that you realize how amazing a person you are.’

‘So you don’t think it’s horrible?’

‘Nah, not at all. I think you should be immensely proud of you.’

A kiss to Connor’s cheek elicited a small smile. It was proof, to Kevin, that they were good, that fun was still on the cards.

‘I’m proud of you,’ he whispered into his partner’s ear, enjoying the way the half-formed drag queen nestled into him in response.

‘Well, then, what can go wrong?’

‘Exactly. Now, get dressed, because I want to go home, and I’m sure so do you.’

His well-aimed slap on Connor’s but got the expected yelp as a response, and suddenly everything went a lot quicker. The tights were gone in an instant, but before Kevin had a chance to really see the amount of duct tape, black shorts obstructed the sight and a pair of jeans were being buttoned up.

‘Ugh, this is weird,’ the redhead mumbled, while already reaching for makeup wipes.

‘What’s weird?’

‘My jeans are a bit wide in unusual places.’

Kevin needed three attempts for the penny to drop, but when it did, there was no way of hiding his chuckle.

‘Well, why don’t you untuck?’

The look he received in response spoke volumes. It was Connor’s patented ‘Are you insane or stupid?’ look, complete with a raised eyebrow and, tonight, a slightly incredulous expression.

‘I’ll have to soak this before I even attempt to separate it from my skin.’

After a few seconds, as he discarded the first wipe, he shot Kevin another surprisingly coy glance.

‘But, I don’t know, you could possibly join me later to make the wait less boring?’

The sight of him was too funny, with parts of his makeup gone and other parts smeared, but that wasn’t what put the smile on Kevin’s face.

‘Are you propositioning me?’

‘Mhhh, maybe. If Jack and Alison are still out… but either way, you’re still welcome to join me. I might actually need some help, even if it’s rather unsexy.’

‘Well, get a move on then.’

It seemed to be yes enough, going by how everything sped up, gradually, until all traces of Aisling Divine were gone in favor of a slightly tired, but very satisfied, looking Connor McKinley.

True to his word, the first thing he did once he was dressed was to press a gentle kiss to Kevin’s lips. The young man quickly made to deepen it, his tongue sneaking past Connor’s lips.

‘Mmhh, stop,’ Connor murmured in warning between kisses, before his hands landed on the other man’s chest to give Kevin a rather insistent push.

‘Oh, but why?’

Another stolen kiss, countered with a low groan and a sigh.

‘I’m not taking even the slightest chance of having sex with you in my dressing room,’ the redhead murmured against his lover’s lips, this time breaking the kiss for good.

‘That’s a) disgusting, b) too risky and c) doesn’t solve the problem of tape.’

‘Then let’s get home!’

‘Yeah, let’s.’

////

The way home felt like it took ages, with every possible entity on New York’s public transport turning against them, but there were small mercies, Kevin thought.

Like the empty flat they came home to. On the way to their bedroom, he texted Jack and Alison to take their time, hoping they’d get the hint, before following Connor through into the bathroom.

What he saw made him stop for a second. There was a bit of tape involved, indeed, but something else was proving far more distracting: the painted on cleavage. The last piece of Aisling, Kevin thought amusedly.

‘What are you laughing at?’

‘Your non-existent boobs.’

An eyeroll was all he got, before Connor took his hand and pulled him under the spray. To say they were all over each other in an instant would be exaggerating, but Kevin was all too happy to kiss his partner, to run his hands over the lithe body. Being under the water like this always felt amazing, no matter the intention, but in his heightened, happy state, it was pretty near perfect.

‘Alright, let’s do this,’ Connor mumbled after a few minutes of blissfull silence, reaching down to peel back the tape where it started to come loose.

He really didn’t look all that excited. But who’d be, Kevin thought, considering duct tape’s world-famous adhesive qualities?

Going by Connor’s face, it definitely wasn’t the most comfortable or pleasurable thing to do, which Kevin thought would make planned reward all the better.

Relief crossed the ginger’s face when he finally held all the tape in his hands. It was accompanied by a funny little wiggle, as if to shake things back into place. Connor had barely gotten rid of the now obsolete material when Kevin was already crowding him against the shower wall.

Urgent kisses were accompanied by wandering hands, blurring the older man’s mind on that most wonderful way, but he couldn’t quite shake the thought of their guests returning.

‘What about Jack and Alison?’

That got Kevin to stop, just for a second.

‘They’re gone, and I told them to take their time,’ he murmured, before starting to kiss his partner’s neck.

‘Do you want this?’

Connor nodded.

‘Now?’

Another nod, although it was given after a second of hesitation.

‘Well, then, we’d better be quiet, just in case.’

With that, he descended again, taking Connor’s happy little sigh as the go-ahead for his hands to wander down, the fingers delving between Connor’s cheeks prompting the older man to let his own hands go play.

They took their sweet time, but when Kevin and a now rather sleepy looking Connor, their hair still damp and already dressed in pajamas, finally shuffled into the living room, they immediately noted the smell of food.

Seconds later, they found themselves presented with take out, laid out on their coffee table - and the grinning faces of Jack and Alison.

‘Had fun?’

Kevin’s brother didn’t need to probe further for the couple to know that yes, they had been quiet, but apparently not quiet enough. (Then again, Kevin couldn’t find it in him to be all too embarrassed - Connor’s low moan when he came, just seconds before Kevin followed, had been perfect. He’d probably dream of that sound for a few days.)

‘Very much so, thank you.’

Ever the master of a quick answer, Connor planted himself on the floor in front of the sofa, neatly tucking his legs underneath his body as he observed the masses of food.

‘You shouldn’t have, though, guys, that’s too kind.’

‘Yes, we should,’ Alison answered, handing over some chopsticks; Kevin nicked his pair while also making his way over, getting comfortable on the sofa behind Connor.

‘We can stay here… heck, you’ve given up your bed for us.’

‘And your sex life, although that doesn’t seem to be holding up all that well,’ Jack chipped in from the kitchen, only this time Connor did, visibly, blush.

Alison just rolled her eyes.

‘Anyways, it’s the least we can do. The other guys said they’d be round for breakfast tomorrow, so… let’s hope they don’t arrive before nine?’

‘I’ll just crawl into bed if they do,’ Connor muttered, already two bites into a small plate of pad thai.

With everyone growing increasingly tired, there wasn’t much in terms of conversation, but Kevin didn’t really mind. It gave him a chance to soak up the atmosphere.

So he sat, and ate, and basked in Jack and Alison’s mirth at listening in on Connor and Kevin in the shower. Relished in Connor’s quiet, but radiant, happiness and content, nearly palpable in the room.

Allowed himself to feel, and created a memory of, his own pride in Connor, his happiness and the languid satisfaction brought on by the combination of good sex, good food and downright perfect company.

By the time Jack and Alison were off to bed, Connor was already half asleep, his head resting against Kevin’s knee while he tried following the conversation. His movements were sluggish as the younger man prompted him to settle down with him.

‘You’ve got glitter in your hair,’ Kevin murmured into Connor’s neck.

‘And on your neck.’

‘It’s going to be anywhere. Everywhere,’ came the tired answer, accentuated by Connor snuggling deeper into the embrace.

‘Get used to it.’

‘Why, you planning to become a successful drag queen who rules the world?’

‘Nah. Aisling’s dead,’ Connor mumbled.

‘But we’re on Broadway. There’s always glitter on Broadway.’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my recent obsession with both Kinky Boots and RuPaul's Drag Race. :) 
> 
> A quick note on Connor's drag name: 
> 
> Aisling is, of course, an Irish name and translates as 'dream' or 'vision', but it's also a 17th century (political) poetic genre. In aislings, which were written in Gaelic, Ireland appears to the poet in the form of an either young and very beautiful or an old and haggard woman. 
> 
> They're very political, but later turned into parody - if you're interested in one of the best known aislings, [ here's a link to Seamus Heaney's translation of Gile na gile ](https://www.indexoncensorship.org/2013/08/seamus-heaney-1939-2013/). 
> 
> Alternatively, Heaney's own poem titled Aisling also makes for pretty good, and very short, reading. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fun little thing. If you did - kudos and comments keep me happy and writing <3


End file.
